1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to finger rings, and is particularly concerned with providing a ring that will permit ready change of the gem stones or other settings mounted in the ring.
2. Prior Art
Various types of rings have been proposed in the past to include hinged boxes on the surfaces thereof so that materials can be secreted in the boxes and so that the surfaces of the box can be changed to present a different ring appearance from time-to-time. So far as I am aware, however, there has not heretofore been available a ring that will allow a setting to be displayed to the best advantage and that will readily allow for the insertion and display of gem stones or other settings of different shapes, sizes, types, colors, etc.